


Dumbledore

by meesha1971



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Friendship, Mystery, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-15
Updated: 2006-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meesha1971/pseuds/meesha1971
Summary: Harry receives a package from Dumbledore that will help him find the Horcruxes.





	Dumbledore

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> Note from meesha1971: Thank you for saving my story and archiving it here.

 Author's notes:

_This was written for the writing contest on[ **COS forums**](http://www.cosforums.com/index.php?).  The category was “Dumbledore’s Pensieve”.  I tied for first place so I decided to submit it here.  I want to thank my beta, _ _**Brumeux** , for all of his help.   Please review.  Thanks!_

 

**Disclaimer:**

**The characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission.**  
  
No copyright infringement is intended.  No profit is being made off this story, and it is for entertainment purposes only.

 

* * *

Harry set his elbows on the large tome in front of him and rubbed his eyes under his glasses.  He glanced over at Ron and Hermione, who were both still diligently reading and taking notes.  They had been at it for hours but were no closer to discovering who R.A.B. was or finding any relics that might have belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw.  A tap on the window caught their attention.

 “Bit late for the post, isn’t it?”  said Ron nonplussed.

 “Yeah,” said Harry bemused as he let in a handsome, tawny owl and removed the letter attached to its leg.

 Ron and Hermione watched him read it with trepidation.  It couldn’t be more terrible news.  Not so soon after Dumbledore …

 “It’s from Professor McGonagall,” said Harry quietly.

 “Has something happened?” said Hermione anxiously.

 “She says she’s sending me some items,” said Harry reading the letter again.  “Stuff that Dumbledore wanted me to have.”

 “Dumbledore left things for you,” said Ron hopefully.  “That’s great, mate!  Maybe he knew where we need to look.”

 “Did she say what he left?” said Hermione. 

 “No,” said Harry.  “It just says that they will be arriving tonight.  She didn’t want me to be startled when they appeared.”

 “It could be anything,” said Hermione excitedly.  “Books, journals … Oh Harry!  This could be exactly what we need!”

 Before they could speculate any further, a crate appeared in the middle of the room.  Harry approached it slowly, wondering what Dumbledore could have left for him that would require a crate to sent it.  They opened it and Hermione let out a small “Oh!”  There were books and Harry knew that Hermione couldn’t wait to start looking through them.  There was also what appeared to be a journal.  But what had caught Harry’s attention was the stone basin in the center of the crate.  He lifted it out carefully and placed it on the table.  The silvery substance it contained swirled briefly and then settled.

 “Is that …” Ron started, coming up beside him.

 “Dumbledore’s Pensieve,” said Harry quietly. 

 “Wow,” said Ron, prodding the silvery substance with his wand. 

 The surface of the silvery stuff inside the basin began to swirl very fast and became transparent.  They looked into it and saw two young boys with auburn hair sharing a box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans.

 “Do you think that’s Dumbledore?” said Hermione.

 “Could be,” said Harry.  “He used the Pensieve to store memories and thoughts.”

 “Could we get a closer look?” said Hermione.  “It could be important!” she said, seeing the amused looks on Harry and Ron’s faces.  “Dumbledore wanted you to have this for a reason, Harry.  There are probably other memories that he wanted to show you before …” she trailed off sadly.

 “That’s true,” said Harry quietly, staring into the basin at the two young boys.  “It won’t hurt to have a look.”

 “How do we do it?” said Ron, leaning closer to the basin to see inside.

 “Just follow me,” said Harry.  He bent forward, took a deep breath, and plunged his face into the silvery substance. He felt his feet leave the floor; he was falling through whirling darkness and then he was blinking in dazzling sunlight. Before his eyes had adjusted, Ron landed beside him, stumbling slightly.  Hermione followed soon after.

 “Where are we?” she asked.

 “I don’t know,” said Harry, looking around.  He saw the two boys and moved closer.  Ron and Hermione followed him.

 “Come on, Albus,” the first boy said.  Harry looked back and Ron and Hermione, who were smiling.  “I tried some.  Now you have to.”

 “Are you sure there’s no way to know what flavor it will be?” said young Albus anxiously.

 “That’s part of the fun!”

 “Oh, all right,” said Albus and he took a yellowish green colored bean from the box and popped it into his mouth.  He gagged immediately and retched, spitting out the bean.

 “What’d you get?” said the other boy excitedly. 

 “Terrible,” said Albus weakly.  “Aberforth, I don’t want anymore.”

 “Why not?” said Aberforth, bemused.  “What’d you get?”

 “Vomit,” said Albus.  “I’m never eating those things again.”

 Ron howled with laughter and Harry joined him.  He remembered Dumbledore telling him that he had gotten a vomit-flavored bean when he was young.  Hermione just shook her head at the pair of them.

 “Honestly,” she began but the view around them was dissolving as though it were made of smoke.  Her eyes widened in shock.

 “The memory’s changing,” said Harry, wondering what they would see next.

 “It’s Hogwarts!” said Ron.

 Harry looked around and spotted Dumbledore walking towards them followed by three students.  They entered the staircase behind the gargoyle.  Harry hurried to follow them before the entrance closed.

 “Harry,” said Ron.  “That looked like you!”

 “It couldn’t have been Harry,” said Hermione exasperatedly.  “It must have been – ”

 “My dad,” said Harry quietly as they rose up the staircase.  He had recognized his father, Sirius, and Snape.  Anger burned inside him at the sight of Snape, even as a teenager, but he squashed it down.  He had an idea of what they were going to see.

 “Sit down,” said Dumbledore quietly to the three boys.  They all sat.  Harry moved closer so he could see better.

 “Please explain,” said Dumbledore calmly.

 “They tried to kill me!” spat Snape vehemently.  “They sent me down there knowing that – ”

 “No!” said James.  “Sirius didn’t mean for that to happen, sir!”

 Harry listened to them argue and wondered if things would have turned out differently if his dad had just let Snape find Lupin in the Shrieking Shack.  Maybe they would still be alive today.

 “Enough,” said Dumbledore.  He looked at Sirius.  “I trust you understand the seriousness of what you have done.”

 “Yes, sir,” said Sirius quietly.

 Harry almost grinned at the looks on Sirius and his father’s faces as Dumbledore assigned them detention and took away points from Gryffindor.  But Snape protested …

 “That is enough, Mr. Snape,” said Dumbledore quietly.  “I cannot impress upon you how important it is that Mr. Lupin’s unfortunate circumstances not be revealed.”

 “He’s a werewolf!” spat Snape.  “He shouldn’t be allowed –”

 “He is a student here at Hogwarts,” said Dumbledore, interrupting Snape before he could continue.  “I expect you to treat him as you would any other student.  And I expect you not to tell anyone of what you have seen today.”

 The memory dissolved and Snape’s protests faded.  They were still in Dumbledore’s office.  Harry looked up as the door opened, expecting to see Dumbledore again, but his mother entered.  Hermione gasped.

 “You really do have her eyes,” she said quietly.  Ron just put his hand on Harry’s shoulder and didn’t say anything. 

 “Hey, Evans,” said another voice and Harry looked up in surprise as his dad entered the room.  He looked a bit older.  Harry saw the badge on his chest and realized he was Head Boy.  He looked at his mother and saw the Head Girl badge.  This must be their seventh year.

 “What are you doing here, Potter?” said Lily irritably.

 “Dunno,” he said, grinning.  “Same thing as you I guess.”

 “I can’t believe Dumbledore made you Head Boy,” she said.  “You weren’t even a prefect!”

 “Dumbledore’s a wise man,” said James soberly. 

 “He must have gone round the twist,” she said.  Harry had the impression she was trying very hard not to smile.

 James just grinned and sat down.  “Any idea why Dumbledore wanted to see us?”

 “No,” said Lily tersely.  “I’m guessing it’s because you aren’t taking your duties seriously.”

 “That’s not true!” 

“Really?”  she said scathingly.  “I don’t recall you helping me organize the schedule for the prefects or doing anything about those boys fighting in the common room the other night – ”

 “They were just letting off a bit of steam.  They didn’t hurt anyone.”

 “That’s not the point!  You are Head Boy!  It’s your responsibility – ”

 “Lighten up, Evans,” said James. 

 “They sound like you two,” said Harry, grinning at his parents bickering. 

 “We do not sound like that,” said Hermione primly.

 “Well, you do sound a bit like Harry’s mum,” said Ron.

 “I do not!”  said Hermione, heatedly.  “Just because I take my responsibilities seriously instead of –”

 “See?” said Ron.  “Just like Harry’s mum.”

 Harry distracted them from their bickering by pointing at the door.  Someone was just outside.  He motioned for Ron and Hermione to follow him.

 “Really, Albus,” said Professor McGonagall.  “What is the point of all this?”

 “I just thought they needed some time alone together,” said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

 “They argue quite enough as it is,” said McGonagall tersely.

 “Quite right,” said Dumbledore vaguely.

 “Do you really think that putting them alone in your office is necessary?”

 “All that bickering has to lead somewhere,” said Dumbledore calmly.

 “We can only hope it doesn’t lead to the hospital wing,” said McGonagall dryly. 

 “Now, Minerva,” said Dumbledore.  “I would never allow that to happen.”

 “I know you mean well, Albus,” said McGonagall.  “But I don’t think – ”

 A loud thunk from the other room interrupted her.  She moved to go to the door, but Dumbledore slowed her down.

 “I think,” he said calmly, “it would be prudent, to look before we rush in.”

 McGonagall tutted at him but looked through the crack in the door before opening it.

 “My word!” she whispered and stepped away.  “Albus, surely you’re going to put a stop to this?  It’s hardly appropriate for – ”

 “In due time,” said Dumbledore benignly.

 Harry moved over to the door to see what had happened.  Ron stepped up behind him.

 “Blimey!” he said.  “They’re really going at it!”

 Harry smiled.  He had wondered how his parents could have possibly gotten together after seeing them in Snape’s memory but he understood what Lupin and Sirius had tried to tell him now.  His mum didn’t hate his dad.  She wouldn’t be snogging him like that if she did.

 “I wondered,” said Dumbledore, his eyes still twinkling, “how long it would take them to realize that all that bickering was the result of denying that they love each other.”

 Harry looked at Ron pointedly.  His ears were turning red and he looked determinedly at his feet.  Hermione refused to meet Harry’s eyes, her cheeks a brilliant shade of magenta.  Harry wondered if he should say something but the walls around them started to dissolve again.

 They were in Gladrags Wizardwear in Hogsmeade.  Dumbledore was browsing through the socks.  He was already holding several pair of the most lurid socks that Harry had ever seen; including those he had bought Dobby back in fourth year. 

 “I guess he was telling the truth,” Harry muttered, shaking his head.

 “What?” said Hermione, nonplussed.  She still seemed a bit flustered.

  “Dumbledore told me that he would see himself holding a pair of socks in the Mirror of Erised,” said Harry, grinning.

 “His deepest desire is socks?” said Ron incredulously. 

 “Thank you,” Dumbledore said to the clerk as he picked up his bag.  “One can never have enough socks.”

 “Apparently,” said Harry, chuckling as the store dissolved around them.

 They were back at Hogwarts.  They looked around and spotted Dumbledore, but he was much younger.  His long hair and beard were still auburn.  He was talking to Professor Slughorn as they walked down the corridor.

 “… and he has been showing remarkable improvement,” Slughorn was saying.  Dumbledore nodded his agreement and Slughorn continued praising the Strengthening Solution the boy had made.  “Of course, his father was quite talented as well …”

 “Can we change the memory?” said Ron, looking bored.

 “I don’t know how,” said Harry, looking around.  Why would Dumbledore have put this memory in the Pensieve?  It hardly seemed worth the bother.  Then he spotted another boy coming up the corridor behind them.

 “Hang on,” he said, grabbing Ron and Hermione to stop them.  “I know that boy,” he said darkly.

 “Who is it?” said Hermione, looking at the boy as he veered off down another corridor.

 “Tom Riddle,” said Harry flatly as he followed him down the corridor.

 They followed Riddle through the castle until he finally stopped near the enormous tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and began walking back and forth in front of the wall. 

“Harry,” said Ron.  “This is – ” 

“The Room of Requirement,” Harry finished for him.   He waited for the door to appear, anxious to find out what Tom Riddle required.  They followed Riddle into the room as soon as he entered and Harry was surprised to recognize what the room had become. 

“I’ve been here,” he said quietly, looking around at what looked like a city with towering walls, built of objects hidden by generations of Hogwarts inhabitants. 

 “What is this place?” said Hermione, barely repressing a shudder at the sight of a bloodstained axe.

 “It’s a place to hide things,” said Ron, looking at a pile of Fanged Frisbees.

 “What is he hiding?” said Harry, following Riddle as he wandered through the alleyways and roads bordered by teetering piles of hidden junk and broken furniture.

 Riddle finally stopped and reached into his pockets.  The walls around them started to dissolve.  The memory was changing again.

 “No!” Harry shouted, running closer to Riddle.  He had to see what he was hiding.  He caught a glimpse of a sparkle and then it was gone. 

 “Did you see what it was?” asked Ron anxiously.

 “No,” said Harry flatly.  “Did either of you see?”

 Ron and Hermione both shook their heads.  Harry nodded in resignation.  He hadn’t really expected them to say yes.  They had missed something important.  He looked around.  They were in Dumbledore’s office.  Fawkes was sitting on his perch and Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk.  Harry looked at the injured and withered hand and realized that this was Dumbledore from the past year.  He looked up at Harry and it was almost as though he knew they were there, except his gaze was focused on a point somewhere behind Harry.

 “To leave the Pensieve,” said Dumbledore calmly, “just concentrate on the room that you left.  The Pensieve is yours now, Harry.  I can only hope that I have filled it with enough information for you.”

 Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and they nodded.  Moments later, they were standing back in the room they had left.  Ron and Hermione stared at him blankly with their mouths open.

 “Well,” said Harry quietly, looking at the pair of them.  “I guess we’ll be going back to Hogwarts after all.”


End file.
